Job scheduling technology is a means to efficiently process data within business applications on a linear schedule. A problem for most organizations in the realm of job scheduling relates to the fact that many organizations have individual schedulers for each software application. These individual schedulers often make it difficult to correlate data processing across the multiple software applications. In some circumstances, software products may be provided that solve this problem, by providing a central scheduling service that can be utilized by all applications running on almost any software/hardware platform.
However, the processes and best practices that support delivery of this central scheduling service technology are not standardized. This may create problems, including the fact that processes supporting job scheduling may vary significantly from organization to organization (making uniform implementation of centralized job scheduling difficult). Sometimes organizations' current job scheduling processes may be inefficient, not aligned with an organization's business, or otherwise undesirable, so that implementation of central job scheduling software/hardware may be of little aid to their overall job scheduling structure. Another problem may include the fact that different organizations may have diverse job scheduling processes, therefore, a single provider of central job scheduling infrastructure may be required to adjust their functional requirements for each organization or for different units within an organization. Other problems may exist.